Crimson Fists
|avgstrength = 32,615 |totalnukes = 165 |score = 1.50 }} Crimson Fists (CF) is a small alliance on the Blue sphere. It was founded on November 1, 2010. History Crimson Fists came into being on the 1st of November 2010. The founding members all shared an equal desire for the ability and freedom to forge their own path as they saw appropriate, and thus came the first Space Marine Chapter to Planet Bob. With a heavy desire to achieve greatness, the support of loyal battle brothers and a helpful protector in UINE; the Crimson Fists history will be written perpetually, whether it be about the fires of battle or the growth of the chapter. Codex: Carminus Pugnus Preamble: The following document outlines the foundation, structure, membership requirements and including expulsion procedures of the Crimson Fists alliance (hereafter the Chapter). It also contains the requisite amendment protocols. This document forms the legal underpinning for all actions within the Crimson Fists alliance. Foundation: We the assembled Battle Brothers of the Chapter, hereby declare our existence to the inhabitants of Galaxy Bob. We state our intention to uphold the following Chapter values; Dedication to the Blue Sector - As far as practicable, the Crimson Fists will retain a majority of member nations within the Blue Sector. Fellow Blue Sector inhabitants ill be granted preference in economic dealings, provided they maintain a peaceful disposition towards the Chapter. Our Word is Adamantium - The Chapter will immediately provide assistance to any affiliated party, upon request. And They Shall Know No Fear - The Chapter retains the right as a sovereign entity to provide any and all assistance to an unaffiliated party who is currently in conflict with Xenos or unidentified lifeforms, should they request such assistance. Every Marine is a Warrior-Hero - The Chapter will maintain a culture of excellence. Encouragement and support will be provided to every member, such that they can reach their potential as members and as a warrior nation. Angels of Death - Every recruit upon attaining full membership will receive the rank of Battle Brother. All Battle Brothers are expected to dedicate their nation to the defence of the Chapter, should it be required. Governance: Lord Hellblade The Chapter will be governed by the Lord Hellblade who shall be granted total authority for all decisions of the Chapter. The Lord Hellblade will be responsible for creating Detachments, delegating power to the Detachments and for appointing a Master to lead each Detachment. The Lord Hellblade serves until incapacitation or until he chooses to resign - at which point he will appoint a successor. The Lord Hellblade may appoint and dismiss any number of advisors. At Founding, the following positions have been created; High Chaplain - The Lord Hellblade may appoint a High Chaplain to serve in his stead. During such times as the Lord Hellblade is unavailable due to complications resulting from warp travel, being grievously wounded, or other inconvenience, the High Chaplain may assume the duties of Lord Hellblade on a temporary basis. Master of the Fleet - The Master of the Fleet shall lead the Detachment of the Fleet and shall be responsible for the military preparation, doctrine and strategy of the Chapter. Master of the Gates - The Master of the Gates will lead the Detachment of the Gates and shall be responsible for recruitment, entrance, admittance and acceptance of new recruits into the Chapter. Master of the Forge - The Master of the Forge will lead the Detachment of the Forge and shall be responsible for all economic programs and matters pertaining to the Chapter. Master of the Watch - The Master of the Watch shall lead the Detachment of the Watch and shall be responsible for initial contact and maintenance of relationships between external entities and the Chapter. Membership: Nations joining the Crimson Fists agree to uphold the values of the Chapter, commit wholly to protect and assist fellow members and promise to eternally strive for the betterment of their fellow Battle Brothers, the Chapter and it's allies. In return, each nation joining the Crimson Fists will receive friendship, knowledge, strength and protection. Each nation can expect to be treated as blood, as a Brother and a valuable asset to the Chapter. Achievements, progression, spoils of war and bitterness of defeat are all to be shared fairly between Brothers. Whilst the Crimson Fists remain committed to the Blue Sector, nations from any coloured Sector will be considered for acceptance, provided they meet the requirements for admission. Admission Requirements - In order for a nation to join the Crimson Fists they must; Not be engaged in any wars. Provide all relevant details of their nation. Confirm that all information is correct and that they will be honest throughout their application process. Change the alliance affiliation of their nation to Crimson Fists. Commit to completing any additional training requirements the Master of the Gates deems necessary - such as exams, both theoretical and practical. Assimilation - Failure to complete any part of this process or uphold their training commitments, within a reasonable amount of time, is grounds for immediate expulsion. Upon successfully completing the admissions process a new recruit is granted the rank of Battle Brother and receives access to various Chapter vaults and armouries. Expulsion - The Lord Hellblade may remove from the membership any Battle Brother who is found to be in breach of the Chapter's policies, whereby the nation must immediately leave the Crimson Fists alliance affiliation. In a pressing emergency situation, two Masters of the Chapter may expel a member. The Lord Hellblade cannot be expelled and may overturn any expulsion. Amendments: Proposal - Any Battle Brother may propose an amendment to the Charter, provided he has at least one other member willing to support the proposal. Ratification - If a majority vote is in favour of the proposal and the approval of the Lord Hellblade is granted, the Codex shall be amended in accordance with the proposal. Confirmation: Signed on 3833010.M3; *Grumpdogg, Lord Hellblade and Supreme Commander of Crimson Forces *Apocalypsse, High Chaplain and Master of the Crimson Fleet *Polonius, Master of the Gates and Marshall of the Scouts *MinuteVariance, Master of the Forge and Hammer of Tyrannus *Aetherius Princeps, the Crimson Liaison and Master of the Watch